The present disclosure generally relates to providing information on a web-based application, and, in particular, to verifying ownership of an organization and providing authenticated organizational badges to be displayed on profile pages of the web-based application.
A user may broadcast organization affiliations on webpages or web-based applications. For example, a user may indicate on a social networking site or similar web-based application that he is a member of an organization, by having the organization's name (e.g., in the form of a badge) displayed in his profile or hovercard. One way for verifying membership is to send confirmation emails to an address the user has entered; however, this technique merely shows that a user had control of an email at the time of the verification process. As a result, the user may misrepresent his membership in an organization, either intentionally or inadvertently.